Take A Chance!
by btamamura
Summary: Kuroudo has feelings for Kyousuke. Kyousuke has feelings for Kuroudo. But, neither wants to risk their friendship again. Can Lan Fang and Francoise help them? Shounen-ai. Kuroudo x Kyousuke.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo or its characters. They are the property of Yatate Hajime and Sunrise._

_**Notes: This is my second attempt at a KuroKyou fanfic, my first attempt was lost long ago when my laptop crashed. I've been watching the series in Japanese, so I've decided to use Japanese terms when they address each other (meaning everyone refers to Kyousuke as Kyousuke, not as Jin). Also, because of this, I've given Avril her original name of Francoise. The others kids' names were confirmed in the character guide that came with my DVDs. The taller boy is Jean, the shorter boy is Pierre, the little girl is Lola, and Richie is Kuroudo's rival. Francoise is older than Kuroudo, she's eight in the flashback, while he's seven. **_

_**Final mention...this fanfiction is shounen-ai, meaning it's a romantic relationship between two males. If you don't like the idea of Kuroudo and Kyousuke being together in that way, then this fic is not for you. If you don't mind it or enjoy it, then I hope you enjoy this story.**_

It's hard. It's very hard. That was all Marume Kuroudo could continue thinking whenever he thought of his best friend. First, they were best friends, then they had the falling out, then they became best friends again, but then to make things even more complicated, Kuroudo found himself slowly, gradually falling in love with the shorter boy.

He didn't want to threaten their friendship again, not again. That year without Kyousuke had been one of the hardest. Even when they were together, all they would exchange were cruel words and harsh glares, no matter how much it killed both of them.

He could remember after each and every harsh exchange they'd had, the worst being complete silence between them, he would always go home wanting to cry. He would try to remember the best moments he'd shared with the bright, young man, but they'd always come right back to the Microchip Incident.

What was he to do? He knew how the young gear master felt for a certain Chinese female, it was something everyone could see. Maybe it would be best to just keep his feelings quiet. He was usually capable of doing that. Though, it might be better to let them out. What if they built until one day they exploded? Just like how his fear of losing eventually got to him...strangely enough, it was on the day he and Kyousuke had to face each other in the American stage of the World Cup. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do. It wasn't like he could talk to anyone about it. Right?

Jin Kyousuke waited for the Chinese gear mistress to arrive at their meeting place. He was glad she, as well as the rest of Sixinghutuan, was able to come to Japan, if only for a few days. He needed to talk to her about something important, and really, it was only her that he could speak with about it.

She'd helped him once before, the time he was reluctant to face Kuroudo in the gear fighting ring because he didn't want Kuroudo to fall apart again. It was her who helped him realise that what he had to do was face Kuroudo so his best friend could finally face his fears.

A young woman with long, black hair, wearing an attire consisting of pink, red and white, came running up. "Kyousuke!"

The young gear master turned to her direction and waved. "Lan Fang!"

She was soon standing before him, she was a very quick young woman. "It has been a long time, Kyousuke. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. You?"

"I too am well."

"Hey, would you be willing to hear me out?"

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything." She found a bench nearby. "Let's sit down, okay?"

"Good idea."

Kuroudo waited for his friend to pick up the phone. He heard the click and a familiar voice. "Francoise?"

"Hmm? Who is this?" the young woman on the other end questioned.

"It's me, Kuroudo."

She let out a gasp. "Claude! It has been such a long time! I know you've been busy with your gear fight tournaments, but you really should give us a call every once in a while, not once in a blue moon."

"I'm sorry, Francoise. I will remember that in the future."

"Make sure you do. Pierre, Jean and Lola keep asking about you, but I had to keep telling them the same thing each time. For their sakes as well, please call us more often, okay?"

"I promise, Francoise," he assured the slightly older girl. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you. Richie has finally decided to grow up, he's no longer the boy who would come by and upset everyone."

"He grew up? I say it's about time."

"There is one thing he keeps insisting on."

"What's that?"

"He wants to have a gear fight with you again. We've all been watching your matches, even he has been with us a couple of times, and he's decided that it would be good if you were to meet him in the ring again."

"It would be nice to see how far my old rival has come."

"So, is there another reason why you called?"

"Well...there is. You see, Francoise..."

"But, I don't know if he feels the same way that I do," Kyousuke finished explaining to Lan Fang.

Lan Fang nodded as she heard Kyousuke explain everything. "Has he given a sign that he does?"

"Not really. He seems to be acting the same way as he usually does towards me. Well, maybe a little more affectionate these days, but that's because we've renewed our friendship, and we want to make up for the time we were apart."

"Maybe that's just an excuse to hide something."

"Maybe. But, I don't know. I mean, he's always talking to me about this girl named Francoise."

"Francoise?"

"One of his old friends in France. But, even though he talks about the others at times, he brings her up more often. It's like he's in love with her."

"Think, Kyousuke. Do you talk about me all the time to Kuroudo?"

"I do."

"But, you're not in love with me, are you?"

Kyousuke blushed lightly and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be."

"The truth is...I love you as a friend, as a confidante, but nothing more. Okay, I even love you like a sister, but really, it's nothing further."

"I understand. It's alright. But, since you're the same way with me that Kuroudo is with Francoise, do you suppose that maybe everything you feel for me is what he feels for her?"

Kyousuke had never thought about it like that before.

Kuroudo finished explaining everything. He waited for Francoise to give her response.

"I think you should go ahead and tell him," she replied firmly. "Keeping everything bottled up is not a good idea. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, surely your friendship won't be harmed by this?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just don't want to take that risk."

"Claude. You took a risk years ago. You fought over our privilege to occupy the courtyard, not knowing if you would win or not. But, you won. If you hadn't taken that risk then, what would have happened to us? I know you're frightened of losing him again. But, you never know what will happen if you don't take that risk."

"Francoise..."

"Don't let your anxieties rule you again." Her voice softened. "Take a chance, things might work out the way you want them to."

"But, how can I, knowing that this could ultimately end my friendship with Kyousuke?"

"If you're truly best friends, then nothing will destroy your friendship again. Is your friendship much stronger this time?"

"Yes."

"Then, you shouldn't worry yourself. Even if Kyousuke doesn't return your romantic sentiments, at least you know that he doesn't want your friendship destroyed all over again."

"Thanks, Lan Fang. You're right. I'm going to go to his house and tell him."

"I'm proud of you, Kyousuke. I'll let you do this on your own. I'd like to visit Kaoru and Lilika-san anyway."

"Sure. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I'm here for a few more days."

"Alright. Then, I'll see you later on, Lan Fang."

"See you later, Kyousuke."

They rose from the bench and headed in different directions.

"You're absolutely right, Francoise. Thank you for your advice."

"Anytime, Claude. But, just promise you will call more often?"

"Of course. I promise."

"Good. I will talk to you next time then. Au revoir."

"Au revoir, Francoise." He heard the click of the transceiver at the other end being placed on the hook. He hung up his own phone. "I'll go find Kyousuke and tell him now." He hurried out of his house.

Kyousuke wanted to run. He wanted to see Kuroudo very soon. If only he was the type that was fit enough to do so. "Maybe I should work out some more..." he muttered with a slight chuckle. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching, and he looked up. "Kuroudo!"

The blond stopped a few feet from Kyousuke and bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Kyousuke moved closer to his best friend and rubbed his back. "You ran at top speed all the way over here, didn't you?" He saw him nod. "Why?"

Kuroudo finally caught enough breath to respond. "Because...I wanted...to see...you."

"I wanted to see you too, but I didn't run like a VT gear in Dash mode."

Kuroudo chuckled at their in-joke. "Kyousuke...I need...to tell...you something."

"Well, we'll sit down first so you can catch your breath even more." He saw a wall nearby and thought it would be best to sit near it. He directed the still panting blond over to the spot and helped him to sit down. "There. Now, don't say another word until you can breathe again." He saw Kuroudo nod again.

After another minute, Kuroudo's breathing was back to its normal rate. Both boys were leaning back against the wall. "Kyousuke..."

"Kuroudo..."

"Oh, you go first."

"No, you should."

"I insist you go first."

"No, Kuroudo, you ran all the way here, so you must have something important to tell me."

"Kyousuke..."

"So, you go first."

Kuroudo nodded. He bent forward, hoping to gather his thoughts. "Kyousuke, nothing will ever ruin our friendship again, will it?"

"Nothing will. No matter what you say, no matter what you do. The same goes with me too."

"I'm glad. Then, maybe I can take this risk."

"What risk?"

"Kyousuke...I...I don't know when it happened, I don't know why it happened. But, I fell in love with you."

Kyousuke's eyes widened behind his large spectacles. He turned to the blond and noticed he was still looking at the ground. "Kuroudo, look at me."

The taller boy did so. He looked up at the gear master.

Kyousuke could see the fear and anxiety in his best friend's brilliant blue eyes. Though, he honestly couldn't blame him for feeling that way. He was feeling the same. "I love you too, Kuroudo. Not just as a best friend, not just as a brother, but as much more."

"Kyousuke..."

The gear master initiated the embrace. He wrapped his arms around Kuroudo's waist and snuggled against him, his ear over Kuroudo's heart.

The blond smiled gently and returned the affectionate embrace, giving the gear master a quick kiss on top of his head before resting his cheek in the same place.

This scene may never have happened, not if the boys hadn't decided to take that risk and admit their true feelings. They owed much to the girls who helped them realise that.


End file.
